Do The Good Choice
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Un voyage ou Andrew s'invite dans le Tardis, Une aventure contre des Silver se rapproche.


Andrew se téléporta grâce à son manipulateur de vortex dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis, ce qui fit sursauter le Docteur lorsqu'il avait vu à travers la colonne de cristal, son vieil ami qui était devenu son petit ami. Mais, le Docteur ne voulant pas mettre Andrew dans le danger, il lui avait dit, qu'il pouvait se téléporter quand bon lui semble.  
Andrew était de dos. Il avait un pantalon en cuir qui lui allait bien et le moulait bien au niveau des cuisses et autres endroits. Une chemise au col ouvert surmontée d'une veste en jean. Le regard du Docteur ne savait pas où se poser Il se sentit même rougir.  
Au moment où Andrew se retourna pour voir le Docteur, il avait un sourire, son sourire de d'habitude. Il rejoignit le Docteur et l'embrassa.  
- Coucou mon p'tit cœur. Dit-il en souriant.  
- Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois? Demanda le Docteur.  
- Bien, à part des petits problèmes par-ci par-là.  
Le Docteur rigola doucement.  
- Quelle est ta prochaine destination ? Demanda Andrew  
- New Venus. Tu veux m'accompagner? Proposa le Docteur en posa son regard sur son ami.  
- Pourquoi pas !  
Le Docteur retourna aux commandes de la Boîte Bleue et activa le voyage en abaissant la manette. Andrew tenta de garder l'équilibre, mais tomba au bout d'un moment.  
- Ça va ? Demanda le Docteur.  
- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai connu bien pire.  
Andrew se releva durement s'agrippant à la barre derrière lui. Il se frotta la tête, laissant s'échapper un petit "Aie"

Lors du voyage, enfin le temps de la route, le Docteur proposa une tasse de thé à son ami qui accepta. Il lui prit alors la main et l'emmena dans la grande cuisine du Tardis.  
Traversant les couloirs, Andrew expliqua sa petite mésaventure. Il avait sauvé de justesse un beau spécimen humain de la Terre. Le Docteur devint un peu jaloux. C'est qu'en laissant Andrew sur Terre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et cela lui trotter en tête.

- Sois pas jaloux Doc' ! dit Andrew en souriant, Tu sais très bien que je ne peux te remplacer.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- A peine... Mais en tout cas, il posa son regard sur lui. c'est mignon.

Andrew sourit, le Docteur rougit de plus belle.

Le Docteur s'occupa de préparer le thé. Andrew l'observa.

- Dit ...

- Oui Andrew ?

- Est-ce que après ce voyage, je pourrais rester vivre avec toi?

Le Docteur soupira un peu.

- Je préfère pas...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Andrew curieux.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Cria le Docteur en même temps d'avoir finit la préparation du thé.

Andrew se tut dans le silence.

Le Docteur servit le thé et lui tendit une des deux tasse.

- Merci... Dit Andrew dans un soupire.

- Fais pas la tête..

- Je suis assez grand pour faire attention à mon cul Docteur.

Le Docteur sourit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon OK! Tu restes avec moi. Cela me fera du bien de t'avoir à mes cotés.

Andrew sourit et but son thé. Il tapota sur sa cuisse pour que le Docteur vienne s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

Andrew posa sa tête contre celle du Docteur et renifla l'odeur des cheveux du brun.

Un choc de l'atterrissage de la Boîte Bleue fit basculer le petit couple de seigneur du temps.

Le Docteur se releva et aida Andrew.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un atterrissage !

Le Docteur rigola doucement.

Puis, il vint embrasser son amoureux avec amour. Andrew posa ses mains autours de la nuque du Docteur et répondit au baiser.

- On y va? Demanda le Docteur en posant son front contre celui d'Andrew.

- Je te suis mon amour.

De retour dans la salle de contrôle, le Docteur regarda les informations sur le petit écrans.

- Qu'avons-nous là... Se dit-il.

_New Venus, connue pour sa forêt qui est "enchantée". En effet, l'oxygène s'y trouvant est différente. Elle permet aux personnes de grandir tout au long de la traversée. _

Andrew le regarda.

- Bien ! Le Docteur tapa dans ses mains, en gros, si on sort on grandit. Dit-il.

- T'es sérieux ?!

- Oui, mais que dans la forêt. Le village est de l'autre coté, on est donc dans l'obligation de la traversée. Dit le Docteur avec tout son sérieux, qu'il relâche en rigolant. Cela va être super ! On va s'amuser.

Le Docteur prit la main d'Andrew et sortit du Tardis.

Le Docteur avait grandit de quelques centimètres, il dépassait le Tardis. Andrew resta sans voix, quand lui aussi sentit de léger changements dans son corps. Il regarda ses mains, ses doigts avait déjà poussaient de quelques centimètres. Puis soudain, il grandit de la même façon que son ami.

Le Docteur rigola un peu en voyant la tête que faisait son copain qui se mit à rougir fortement.

- J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Dit Andrew un peu vexé.

- Excuses-moi mon p'tit cœur, dit le Docteur en se calmant et lui délaissant un baiser rapide sur la bouche.

Le Docteur qui était encore et toujours plus grand qu'Andrew sourit et commença à marcher tenant la main de son compagnon.

La forêt était immense, qu'on pouvait voir les racines des arbres du sol. Même les animaux était plus grand que la normale.

- Tues déjà venu ici, n'est ce pas Doc' ?

- En effet, je voulais te le montrer... Elle fait partie de mon Top10. Dit le Docteur en souriant.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt magique, Andrew et le Docteur reprirent d'un coup leurs tailles originales.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au petit village qui semblait désert. Au loin, ils virent une lueur argentée.

Andrew se stoppa net. Le Docteur resta silencieux. Oui c'était que cela...

- Des cybermen... Souffla le Andrew.

- Comment sont-ils venus ici ?!

- Comme nous... Mais bien avant nous.

Une brousse de paille passa devant les deux seigneurs du temps, ce qui fit soupire le plus petit des deux.

- On est pas dans un western !

Le Docteur rigola à sa remarque.

Un cris les attirèrent. Un cris de petite fille qui fit venir le Docteur vers elle. Sauf qu'elle était un appât voulant appâter le Docteur.

Andrew avait suivit son ami, il regarda la fillette lui demandant si elle allait bien. Mais aucune réponse. Andrew la regarda et il vit un espèce de truc qui clignotait sur le coté du visage de la gamine.

- Faut bouger Doc' ! Cria Andrew.

Il tourna son regarde ne voyant plus son ami. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule qui fit sursauter le Necromancer.

Andrew se retourna, regardant son ami.

- P'tit cœur, il faut...

Il vit la même chose qu'il y avait sur la fillette. Sauf que c'était différent pour son ami. Un moment de lucidité pour le Docteur qui arriva à dire

- Andrew... Retournes au Tardis !

Il recula, fit non de la tête. Il voulait pas l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette et à son propre sort. Mais il vit que plusieurs villageois atteints du même trucs se ramenèrent. Il décida de prendre la fuite à contre cœur. Il couru vers la forêt mais s'arrêta avant d'y pénétré. Il hésita, il ne bougea pas. Il sanglota les larmes aux yeux.

Au son d'un cris de douleur de son ami, il eu le réflexe de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- N...Non ! Je suis plus un fuyard...

Il se retourna et décida de retourner au village. Il avait déjà combattu des cybermen. Il savait comment faire. Et il décida, une fois au village de faire chaque maison pour recherche tout ce qu'il y avait en Or.

Andrew n'aimait pas cette situation et il ne pouvait pas se battre face à son petit ami.

C'est alors qu'une ombre surgit. C'était celle du Docteur, Il s'approcha silencieusement d'Andrew, un sourire fin sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il voulu frapper Andrew de sang froid, celui-ci d'un mouvement rapide, plaqua ce qu'il avait fabriqué à la va-vite. Le cyber-tuc tomba de la joue du Docteur raide mort. Le Docteur vacilla, Andrew le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le lit voisin.

Les heures défilèrent. Le Docteur se réveilla, un peu dans le coaltar. Il regarda autours de lui et vit Andrew qui s'était endormi à son chevet. Il sourit tendrement.

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il se leva se tenant au mur. Il alla ouvrir et vit le chef du village, pas encore touché par ce qui se produisit.

- Le héros de la Légende et son compagnon ! Fit le chef du village.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda le Docteur.

- Le miracle est arrivé !

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

- Enfin, on va pouvoir sauvé le village des monstres de la nuit !

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? Demanda le Docteur.

Le chef lui expliqua que depuis son départ, il y a cinquante ans, des hommes de métal étaient venu et avait mit le village en feu. Seuls les hommes et les enfants étaient gardés. Les femmes, quand à elles, elles étaient supprimées par leurs faiblesses.

Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, il alla voir son petit ami.

- Andrew... Réveilles-toi.

Il dormait profondément avec quelque petits ronflements en prime.

Le Docteur releva Andrew contre le dossier de la chaise et embrassa son ami qui ouvrit les yeux assez surpris. Il était bien réveillé.

Andrew se racla la gorge par la suite.

- Merci du réveil, dit Andrew à voix basse.

Le Docteur sourit.

- On a une mission Andrew.

- La quelle ?

- Sauvé le village des cybermen !

Le Docteur se retourna vers le chef du village.

- Où est leurs base ?

- Dans la forêt, dit le chef.

Andrew soupira, ce qui n'était pas le cas du Docteur.

- Alors... Allons-y ! Dit le Docteur en entraînant son amis vers la forêt avec lui.

Lieu dit, la forêt. Une fois dedans, les deux seigneurs du temps grandirent à nouveaux.

- Tu es... Sexy Andrew. Remarqua le Docteur.

Andrew rougit, il aimait pas cette infériorité quand il était à cette taille. Le Docteur le dominait alors que normalement, c'était l'inverse.

Bon ! Alors, les deux seigneurs du temps traversa la forêt à la recherche de la base de cybermen. Des regards suspicieux entre les deux seigneurs du temps. Ils eurent la même idée. Entrée et sauver tout le monde. D'une pierre un coup.

Le Docteur avait une idée en tête. La bâtiment avait grandit depuis le temps qu'il était ici, donc c'était de la bonne taille pour les deux seigneurs du temps. Mais aussi pour les cybermen.

Andrew regarda son ami.

- Tu as déjà vécu ça ?

- Non mais... Sa ressemble à Canary Wharf. Dit le Docteur.

Andrew prit sa main pour le rassurer un peu.

- On va les sauver.

- On a plus d'or Andrew ! Ces personnes sont fichues !

- Tu baisses déjà les bras sans avoir même essayer ?! Cria Andrew.

Le Docteur le regarda.

- On ne peut plus rien ... Regarde les.

Il essuya la buée sur une fenêtre laissant vu sur un enfant à moitié cybermen.

- Comprends-tu Andrew? Il faut faire exploser cet endroit... Ou l'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

- Et pour le village ? Demanda Andrew.

- On trouvera une solution.

- Si tu le dit, songea Andrew.

Le temps passa vite, le temps de trouver la salle des machines, faire un bazar complet pour que tout explose. Une fois le changement de fils fait. Le Docteur activa à l'aide de son tournevis le compte à rebours.

Une fois celui-ci lancé, il couru avec Andrew vers l'extérieur. Pour chance, aucun cybermen dans les environs.

* * *

Une fois dehors le bruit sourd de l'explosion fit tomber lourdement les deux seigneurs du temps.

- J'espère que t'as un plan pour lui expliquer au vieux du village...

- J'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute Andrew ?

- Si leurs bases ont ... Grandi, tu crois que le ... Enfin tu vois ?

Le Docteur rigola un peu et doucement.

- Cela parait fort probable.

Il esquissa un sourire et commença à marcher suivit de son ami. Ils avaient repris quelques centimètre ce qui était normal, ils étaient encore dans cette forêt.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent au village, le Docteur garda son plus grand calme, il demanda au chef de venir avec lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver à temps... Et que c'était trop. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le chef acquiesça doucement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et ne pu s'empêché de pleurer. Le Docteur le prit dans ses bras et le rassura.

De son coté, Andrew entendu des gémissements de larmes et de sanglots. Il se dirigea vers la petite maison en bois et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il vit les habitants purement humains, il eu un sourire qui illuminé ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers eux, et les rassurèrent que tout était finis. Plus de massacres, de bains de sangs.

Par la suite, Andrew contacta le Docteur et lui annonça la nouvelle.

Il prit le chef du village par le poignet et couru vers la petite maison en bois.

Le chef avait encore les larmes aux yeux, mais de joies.

Andrew laissa les habitants et donc, le chef s'approcher d'eux. Il regarda le Docteur et tendit sa main.

- On y va ?

- Ouaip. Dit-il.

- Tu vois j'avais raison ! Y'aura toujours d'la vie dans ce village.

Ils sortirent en riant.

Retraversant la forêt, allant au Tardis. La Boîte Bleue avait elle-même grandi au niveau de taille ce qui fit rire Andrew légèrement.

- Bon au moins... On s'ra à la bonne taille ! S'exclama de Necromancer.

Le Docteur claqua des doigt pour ouvrir la porte et entra suivit de son ami. Il entra de nouvelles coordonnées et lança un nouveau voyage, vers une autre direction.


End file.
